Share it With Me
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. You don't have to leave everything behind to be with someone you love. You just have to be yourself and share it with them.
1. Katie Singer And Jessica Sammler

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Once and Again. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**Part I: Katie Singer and Jessica Sammler**

Katie just sat there… staring at the sunset along the shores of Olive park. She would always make it a point to drop by for an hour or so just to watch it. Somehow, it soothed the emptiness she felt. She was a successful artist, and a business woman. Charming and highly intelligent, she was among the sought after singletons in the Chicago elite circle. Her family is proud of her, but at 25, they have yet to see their Katie put a genuine smile because of love. Ah... love. Whenever the topic came about at dinner or at parties, usually thrown by her best friends Tad and Sarah, she would always find ways to change the subject. It was not because she didn't believe in love, but she feared it. Katie is afraid of letting a certain person be part of her too intimately. Too intimately she can't let go… Tad and Sarah were aware of Katie's fear, and tried to find ways to help her take that first step. Most of the time, they ended up disappointing themselves. So here, in the beach as the sun gave way to the moon, Katie eased her longing for the one, the one who can change her life forever.

"Katie let's go! We have to pick up Sarah in China Town!" Tad hollered to get her attention.

Constantly waving his hand just to make sure Katie DOES see him.

"Ah… Friday nights…" Katie thought to herself, as she stood off the sand and picked up her shoes.

She walked lazily to meet Tad.

"Come on Katie, we don't have all night." Tad said as he grabbed Katie to lead her to his car, then drove off.

"Now where are you guys taking me again?" Katie asked as she put on her shoes.

"To Ray's where else? New Club, more people, more date options!" Tad replied as they passed by Little Italy on the way to China Town.

"Yeah, where else…" Katie sighed and stared at the window. Why did she feel a little different today?

"Jessie! Have you seen my brown leather bag?" Grace, Jessie's stepsister, asked while she searched under her bed.

They both agreed to go out for the night to relax. But Grace seemed to have trouble getting her outfit done. The brown handbag goes well with her brown shoes… or so she says.

"No Grace. Maybe you lent it to Zoe when she came last week?" Jessie replied, who on the other hand didn't have trouble picking an outfit.

She was absolutely breathtaking in her white halter top and blue skirt.

"Ok Jess, I think this will do… Wow, you look great! Now can you explain to me why I never see you out on dates?"

"Because I'm waiting for the right person?" Jessie grinned and walked out with Grace from their apartment hand and hand.

As they passed by Wicker Park, Jessie saw couples holding each other as they strolled along in the moonlight. Jessie sighed softly; half wishing she was one of those who had someone to snuggle up to in the cold air, to hold on to… But she had Grace which was not a bad thing. She has a family who loves her. Being a doctor also gave its rewards. Jessie, at 24, was in no hurry to fall in love. She wasn't afraid either. She did pray that if she does, it would be the right one.

Grace noticed Jessie's demeanor. She knew what was constantly making Jessie sad. She would pester Jessie to go out on dates but she never did. She did go out with friends. For Grace it was such a waste. Jessie was far too attractive to just go out with friends. Although it wasn't bad, it would have been great if Jessie went out with a guy or a girl at one time or another.

"Penny for your thoughts Jess?" Grace asked to see what's eating her companion up.

"It's nothing really… It's just nice to see how lucky some people are to find someone in this lifetime." Jessie gave Grace a smile to show she was alright.

"Don't worry Jess, you'll find someone too. Who knows maybe you can meet someone tonight? Grace replied and gave Jessie a quick hug.

"Now what did Ray say we can expect there tonight?"

"They have a restaurant in the first floor, and a bar on a second floor, both overlooking a stage where customers can even sing and a pretty neat dance floor too!" Jessie replied in a much happier mood.

"Now that's a great idea. But we should stick to the first floor. We don't want you all drunk and messy case you decide to sing and make someone fall in love with you." Grace joked as she gave Jessie a playful nudge.

"Yeah, we don't want that don't we?" Jessie laughed as they finally reached Ray's newly opened club.

The club was filled with people from all over town. And much to Katie's displeasure, it was one of those nights they might not get a seat whether it was in the restaurant downstairs or the bar upstairs. Sarah, who was now with them, reassuringly rubs her back.

"Don't worry Katie, all we have to do is find Ray, he told us there's a special spot reserved with your name on it. You're not Katie Singer for nothing." Sarah whispered to Katie's ear.

It was too loud to hear anybody, too many people all in one place. Tad who went ahead found Ray. He waved his hand to get Sarah and Katie's attention. When he felt it was no use, he just sent them a text message. Katie felt her phone vibrate. She saw Tad's message which said, "GO NEAR THE LARGE BOAT PAINTING. OUR SPOT IS THERE." So Katie searched the area for the said painting. When she found it, she dragged Sarah who was already trying to score a few points with a certain blonde. Katie didn't really look at the blonde. She was too busy looking for a seat. She was too damn hungry to look at girls now. They reached their seats. Ray, the club owner, handed them the menu himself. Katie noticed there was another spare table at her back.

"Perhaps it's reserved for guests like me." Katie thought.

She managed to order pasta and pizza for the night. While Tad and Sarah, opted for spare ribs respectively.

"At least now I get to sit and have a peaceful dinner." Katie lounged back at the chair as she waited for the meal to be served.

Jessie held on to Grace's hand tightly. Afraid she might lose her because of the large crowd. They were trying to find a seat. If the large crowd wasn't enough to freak Jessie out, there was this brunette who was trying to hit on her. Not that gender was an issue. She just didn't feel right for the girl. Good thing the tall dirty blonde pulled her away. She was close to screaming. Grace on the other hand was looking for Ray, since Ray invited them to come in case they decided to go out that night. Grace saw Ray from a distance talking to a few people. She dragged Jessie to where Ray was they were warmly greeted by the club owner with quick but friendly hugs.

"Jessica Sammler, Grace Manning, so nice of you to leave your castle to visit my humble club!" Ray smiled as he showed them the way to their seats.

"As I said before, you won't have to worry with the seats."

Ray helped Jessie and Grace to their table. Jessie from a far, saw the brunette who was trying to hit on her, but wait… there was also the dirty blonde who was facing her way… and

"She's… beautiful." Jessie thought.

Jessie felt at ease when she saw the dirty blonde woman. She would have wanted to look at her all night… But wait… Her back would be facing Jessie if she seated to face them. And the fear of having to be stared by the brunette wasn't good to. So she sat on the seat which was back to back with the dirty blonde.

"So much for a beautiful scene..." Jessie thought as she took her seat and read the menu.

Grace was too giddy to notice Jessie. She did however noticed Katie Singer. Grace knew Katie Singer. Of course she should Grace works for her. Although Katie Singer wasn't a tyrant, Grace never had the chance to catch her boss on a night out in town. Grace noticed something though as Katie turned to watch the band as they started to play the look in her eyes she had seen it so many times before. It was the look in Jessie's eyes whenever Jessie saw lovers around her, that secret longing. Grace turned her eyes to Jessie, who was busy picking out a low carb meal. She smiled. Grace silently hoped she wouldn't see that kind of look again.


	2. When I Met You

**Part II. When I met You**

Katie woke up that morning with a throbbing head. She didn't drink last night, but apparently Sarah and Tad's hangovers rubbing on her. She stared at her digital clock, 6:10 AM, time for her morning jog. Katie rolled out of bed, fixed it before proceeding to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She made her way to her closet, searching for her jogging pants. She suddenly stopped to stare at the sun which silently crept from her bedroom window.

"Hi again." Katie whispered.

She walked slowly to her window, holding her garments. She peeked at what was happening outside her multi-million dollar condo that overlooked Wicker Park. There were people who were already up including kids with their moms for a walk. Katie smiled.

"It's going to be a good day." She said as she geared up for her morning routine.

Grace was drinking coffee in the kitchen when she saw Jessie running down the stairs. It seemed Jessie was late for her shift.

"Jess, take a breather. You'll get there. You have half an hour." Grace shouted.

"I just want to have allowances on the time. You know how I hate coming in late for work." Jessie replied as she skipped to grab her shoe on her way to the kitchen.

"Ok but take this sandwich with you. I don't want Karen to badger me for not making you eat breakfast." Grace said as she handed Jessie a sandwich wrapped in aluminum foil.

"Thanks Mom." Jessie grinned in reply.

Karen and Lily were two great moms, but Grace was definitely the coolest and the sweetest should she become Jessie's mom too. Jessie gave Grace a slight kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as she ran out of the front door.

Katie went out of her condo and walked across the street to Wicker Park for her morning jog. As she was trekking, she noticed a blonde woman who was walking opposite her direction. For some reason Katie couldn't take her eyes of the blonde. The blonde seemed to be searching for an item in her backpack, when she did look up, she caught Katie's eyes. Katie didn't look away. She locked eyes with the blonde. Well not until she hit a pole. Katie rubbed her head. And when she saw her palm, it was obvious she acquired a small cut on her forehead.

"Great going Katie…" She thought to herself. "You could have made a better impression than that…"

When she turned around to look for the blonde, she was already on her way to Katie.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked sincerely.

"Yes I think I am."

"I think you should have that checked. You might need stitches."

"No it's ok. I'll be fine. I just couldn't stray away from the view." Katie smiled and noticed the blonde blush as she smiled back at her.

"I'm Katie Singer by the way. I would have chosen a better way to say hi but hey, I'd take it anyway. So… Hi." Katie said as she tried to stand up.

"Hi. Jessica Sammler." Jessie replied as gave her hand to Katie to help her up.

"You don't usually go here do you?" asked Katie.

"I do. Maybe just not the same time you do." Jessie tried to wipe the blood off Katie's head, leaning to see how bad the cut was.

Katie just stood there, frozen. Those blue orbs are making it hard for her to breathe.

"She has beautiful blue eyes." Katie thought.

"… And soft hands…"

Katie closed her eyes as she tried to register this new feeling. Jessie giggled. Katie looked cute for someone who has a bleeding head. This snapped Katie back to reality.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. The wound is small and not that deep. You can wash it when you go home. You could drop by Swedish Covenant Hospital if you have time. I can clean it up properly for you." Jessie suggested as she removed her hand from Katie's head.

"You work there?"

"Yes I do. I'm a doctor."

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor?" Katie asked.

"I am. But skipping a few grades back in high school did help." Jessie smiled and glanced at her watch.

She was running late.

"I have to go. It was nice, meeting you." Jessie said as she started to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thank you!" Katie made sure Jessie heard her.

"Ok." Jessie replied with a smile so wide she was sure Katie saw it from where she was.

"Yeah… Ok…" Katie mumbled trying to suppress a big grin on her face.

Katie turned to jog again. She laughed at herself. Her heart seemed to be beating faster than it usually does. If that wasn't enough, she felt really warm and fuzzy inside.

"Jessica Sammler." Katie whispered.

"I guess you just knocked me off my feet." she shook her head and grinned as she went back to her condo.

Jessie ran to catch her bus. When she hopped on, she still had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"She looks better under the sunshine rather than club lights." She said to herself.

She then put her right palm over where her heart was.

"Don't do that…" She felt her heart beat faster by the second.

"We don't know if she really is the one for me... We've only seen her twice…" She stared out the bus window longingly.

"But I don't mind if she were."


	3. Jessica Sammler Child Doctor

**Part III: Jessie Sammler, Child Doctor**

Jessie almost lost her breath when she arrived at the hospital to login that morning. But the security guard was surprised she had a smile on her face even though she was a bit late. You don't get to see Doctor Jessica Sammler smile when she's late.

"Is everything alright Doctor Sammler?" The guard inquired.

"Yes. Thank You." Jessie smiled and patted the guard's back, then went directly to the children's ward.

It was an easy day for Jessie. There were no emergencies and current patients were on the road to recovery. Jessie always had the passion to help people. She also enjoyed working with kids. When the opportunity came, she took up pediatrics in Harvard Med School. It hurt her to see some of her patients experience extreme pain but the relief of knowing there is hope, and that she could do something about it was Jessie's strength.

Jessie was returning the last two patient charts she had attended to when she heard someone.

"Sammler!"

It was Russell, one of Jessie's colleagues; he was also a good friend of Jessie's.

"How was the night out? I heard there were a lot of people who came to the opening."

"It was great! Crowded though so crowded we could barely find a place to sit! Good thing there were special booths reserved." Jessie expanded as she wrote a few notes on one chart.

"Yeah I heard. Ray said the opening was graced with one of Chicago's elites. He says his business will boom because of that." Russell laughed.

"Really? Who? I didn't notice anyone famous there last night."

"Katie Singer and her pals were there. She praised Ray for the great meal she had. Of course when Ray heard that his ears were flapping." Russell said as he shook his head with a smile.

"Oh yeah… She was there…" Jessie tried to stare at the chart.

"I'm attracted to Katie Singer. THE Katie Singer…" Jessie thought as she tried to absorb the information.

"She is cute, and seems to be down to earth." She smiled to herself but Russell caught it.

"Hey now! What's that smile about? Remembered SOMEONE particular last night?" Russell nudged Jessie slightly.

"If I did… that is none of your business!" Jessie sticks out her tongue like a kid from kindergarten.

"Oh come on Jess! Who's the lucky guy or… girl?" Russell pleaded.

"None of your business Russell." Jessie winked and strode her way to the canteen.

"You do know we'll all found out soon!" Russell shouted.

"I know!" Jessie replied and gave Russell a wave without turning her back.

As she walked through the hall, Jessie felt her phone vibrate. She reached it from her pocket and read a text message from Grace. "ELI IS COMING. WILL BUY GROCERIES. TRY TO COME HOME EARLY." Jessie smiled. She missed everybody who was back in Evanston. It was always heart warming to see them once in a while when one or more of them drop by to visit. Jessie and Grace would make it a point to prepare when they were to come. It always involved a great dinner and a game of NBA Live on Jessie's Xbox. Grace and Jessie were the team to beat. Eli always needed practice. Jessie created a message telling Grace she'll try to finish early. She thought of bringing dessert on the way home too.

"Would a billionaire ever take notice a humble doctor?" Jessie thought as she opened the door to the hospital canteen.


	4. Katie Singer Billionaire Extraordinaire

**Part IV: Katie Singer, Billionaire Extraordinaire**

Katie returned to her condo. She tried to put pressure on her wound. She was searching for cotton balls to pour antiseptic to when her phone rang.

"Katie Singer here. Hello?" Katie said as she picked up the phone.

**_KATIE! It's Sarah. I was trying to see if you were still home. Glad I caught you before you left for your early jog._**

"I just got back. What's up?"

_**You just got back? You barely had half an hour! What gives?**_

"I had a little accident but I'm fine. So, what's up?"

**_You had an accident? Are you alright? Should I go call your parents? Should I call Tad to get a good doctor? What? _**Sarah was now in panic.

"Easy Sarah, I said I'm fine. I just bumped into this pole because I wasn't really looking at where I was going. I had a little scratch in the head but I can deal with it." Katie reassured her friend.

_**Did you have it checked? I mean it might get infected or something.**_

"I had someone check it out. A girl who was passing by was actually a doctor. She checked it out and told me I'll live. I'm trying to put antiseptic. I'm fine."

_**Ah… a girl… passing by… doctor… checked you out… got it!**_

"Sarah she didn't check me out. She checked the wound out!"

_**Right… Was she cute?**_

"Yes. Answer my question, why did you call?"

_**We were asked to attend a charity by your father. I think it's a fundraiser for the Children's Wards of the hospitals in Chicago. Do you know her name?**_

"Yes I do. What time do you guys pick me up? Or do I bring my car instead?"

_**Just bring your car Katie. I'm picking up Tad. We'll meet you by seven. Do you know where she lives?**_

"No. I don't. What clothes do we have to wear?"

_**Casual. Jeans will also do. I think you're supposed to play with some kids. Do you have her phone number?**_

"No I don't. Sarah can you please stop asking questions!" Katie was feeling awkward at her friend's interrogation.

_**Can you blame me? You don't get all wounded and end up meeting a cute girl in the park every morning. But please tell me you know something more than her name and profession… Please?**_ Sarah pleaded.

"I know where she works. Happy?"

_**GO KATIE! Ok. I'll meet you later. Don't forget to buy a few gifts for the kids. I think they're bringing about 100 kids in total.**_

"100! 100 kids? Who am I Mrs. Clause?" Katie was in shock.

_**Katie, that's what checkbooks are for! So move it! Your assistant will be there by lunch. She'll help you with the toys. Be good Katie!**_

"Right… Bye Sarah" Katie put the phone down.

She lay down on her couch and placed antiseptic on her wound. She smiled. She felt light whenever she attended charities. It was nice to be recognized by the elite circle, the cream of the crop of Chicago but to Katie, helping others and making them happy, especially children, was worth all the recognition in the world.

"I don't know if I really want you to recognize who I am in the eyes of the whole world..." Katie told herself dreamily.

"Because for some reason, you make me feel different…" Katie closed her eyes, remembering how Jessie's hand felt on her forehead.

"Monday is too far away…" Katie grumbled.

Then she stood up to take a really hot shower.


	5. Monday Blues

**Part V: Monday Blues?**

Katie was in her office, reading a few financial statements and some memos being circulated. She was trying hard to concentrate, but she kept on looking at her office clock. It read 10:30.

"Would it be too early if I drop by the hospital now?" Katie thought.

She then heard someone knock at her office door.

"Come in." She said.

"Ms. Singer, this is the approved budget duly signed by your father. He requests that you recheck in case we missed a few adjustments." The brunette explained as she handed the report to Katie.

"Thank you. I'll just call him after I examine it."

The brunette was about to go out the door, when Katie finally decided she should go and try now.

"Uh Grace, do we have a board meeting tonight?" Katie asked.

"Not that I know of Ms. Singer. But I can ask your secretary to check if you want to." Grace smiled in reply.

"Yeah… Thanks. Uh Grace?"

"Yes Ms. Singer?" Grace turned around again.

"Would you know flower shops near by just in case?"

"I think there is one right across the street." Grace smiled although slightly confused with the type questions being asked by her boss.

"Thank you. I'll let you go now." Katie smiled and waved at Grace.

"No problem." Grace then went out of the room.

Katie stood up and organized her table. She took her car keys and her phone. She was searching for her purse inside a drawer when she heard the intercom beep.

**_Ms. Singer, you have no pending appointments for the day. Do I hold your calls for the rest of the day?_**

"Yes please. And in case there is something urgent that needs my attention just call me in my mobile phone, ok?"

**_Yes Ms. Singer._**

"I'll be in touch."

Katie then took her purse then went down straight to the flower shop.

"Ms. Singer! How may we help you?" the shop owner happily asked Katie.

"I would like to have a bouquet of white roses please." Katie smiled in reply.

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Singer but we ran out of white roses yesterday, we do have red roses."

"Do you have any white flowers?" Katie asked.

"Yes. We have gardenias…" the shop owner lead Katie to see what the flowers he was referring to looked like.

"Ah… Do you think you can arrange them like a bouquet?" Katie inquired.

"Yes of course. It would only take a few minutes. Daniela!" the shop owner turned to have the flowers arranged.

Katie waited for about 15 minutes and was handed down a very beautiful bouquet of gardenias. She paid using her credit card, and then walked to where her car was parked. Katie's car was a red 2005 Ferrari Superamerica Maranello F1, with the word SINGER on the plate. She was about to unlock her car when she heard someone shout her name.

"Katie! Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to have coffee?" It was Tad and Sarah.

"Oh dear…" was all that Katie could mutter.

She turned to face her friends.

"Hey…" Katie said.

"Hey you! Whoa! Nice flowers!" Tad said as he tried to inspect the lovely bouquet.

"I wonder who they are for…" Sarah added while giving Katie a grin.

Katie just smiled, while her friends continued to examine the flowers on her hand.

"Katie can you at least date this one longer than the usual?" Tad asked as he turned his gaze to Katie.

"I'm not planning to date her… for now. I just want to say thank you… properly" Katie answered as she turned to unlock her car door.

"Thank you? Why do you have to say thank you?" Tad asked.

"Because she helped me Saturday morning." Katie replied.

"Helped you how?" Tad was confused.

"Katie had a head butt competition with pole in the park. She met a doctor while they were at it. She checked Katie just in case she lost a few bolts and screws on the head." Sarah giggled in reply.

"Right…" Katie rolled her eyes.

"But seriously Katie, in case you DO date her… try to make it longer?" Sarah pleaded as she and Tad looked at each other.

"Why?" Katie asked as she put the flowers on the passenger seat.

"So you'll get to know her well. Who knows you might…" Tad said but was cut off.

"Don't say it Tad. Not a word." Katie turned and pointed her index finger at him.

"Easy Katie." Sarah put Katie's hand down.

"Ok, just get to know her a little. Having new friends is always good." She added.

"I have to go. I don't really know if she has shifts on Monday mornings." Katie said as she went in her car.

"Be careful now. No pressure." Tad smiled.

"Bye guys." Katie was off to Swedish Covenant Hospital.

"You think that one can crack up the puzzles in Katie's love life?" Tad asked Sarah.

"We'll know soon enough. Let's just hope Katie dates her twice. We can start hoping for that… for now." Sarah answered as they watch Katie's car disappear on the corner.


	6. Love Blooms

**Part VI: Love Blooms**

Jessie was doing her daily rounds in the hospital when she felt her phone vibrate. She had a text message from Russell. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR IN MY OFFICE. ATTEND TO IT ASAP." As she read the message, she had grown intrigued. Russell never took any of Jessie's visitors in his office.

"Who could that be?" Jessie thought as she made her way to Russell's office.

Katie was just sitting there waiting. She didn't have problems parking when she arrived at Swedish Covenant. But she had one problem; she didn't know where Jessie was. She looked for the name Jessica Sammler on the hospital directory. She then proceeded to the Pediatrics department. But still, it was huge place to look for someone. Katie saw one of the doctors who seemed to be shocked when he saw her. But he was still able to relay that he knew Dr. Sammler. He then took Katie to his office while he looked for Dr. Sammler. Now Katie was getting nervous.

"How do I ask her out? Would it be a date?" Katie thought.

She was lost in her thoughts when the door opened.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had to finish a few patients, Russell said you were…"

Katie turned before the person finished what she was saying and was stunned when she looked straight in Katie's eyes.

"… looking for me." Jessie lamely finished her sentence.

"Hi." Katie said while she looked into Jessie's eyes.

"Uh… Hi." Jessie smiled in reply.

"Do you want coffee?" Jessie added.

She walked near Russell's coffee maker to see if there was something brewing.

"No thank you. Um… these are for you." Katie said.

She held the flowers in her hand.

"I forgot to drop by Saturday afternoon to properly thank you." Katie smiled as she handed the flowers to Jessie.

"Oh… You didn't have to really… I didn't do much…" Jessie smiled blushing.

She took the flowers from Katie and stared at them for a while.

"They're beautiful." Jessie thought.

She looked up to meet Katie's green eyes.

She smiled. And Katie was smiling too.

"So um… maybe we should go to my office. It's just down the hall. I wouldn't want to invade Russell's private space in case he comes back." Jessie smiled.

She tried to reach for the door knob.

"Let me get that for you." Katie reached for the door knob, barely brushing through Jessie's hand.

She smiled at the touch.

"After you." Katie said as she opened the door.

"Thanks." Jessie smiled

She walked out Russell's office.

Jessie's office was cozy enough to spend the day in. She also had a small fridge to accommodate a few colas and chocolates.

"So… what else brings you here…?" Jessie asked as she tried to look for a container to put the flowers on.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you… And thank you…" Katie answered.

"Really now…?" Jessie turned to look at Katie then looked away when she felt her cheeks blush.

"Really." Katie smiled.

"Ok, Singer just ask her to dinner. How hard could it be?" She thought to herself.

"So um… I was wondering if you had plans tonight." Katie asked.

She stared down at her shoes.

"Oh." Jessie replied.

"Oh?" Katie looked up to look at Jessie who seemed to stop moving.

"Oh… Oh! Nothing really. My brother is in town but no plans." Jessie answered smiling at Katie then turning away when she blushed.

"Oh. I uh… was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me… well… tonight…" Katie looked for something to stare at.

"Um… You're inviting me out?" Jessie stood there frozen not daring to look at Katie.

"She's asking me out? HELL YES I'LL GO!" Jessie thought as a smile crept to her face.

"Badly but yes…" Katie smiled.

She walked closer to Jessie whose back was still facing her.

Jessie held on to the flowers and she as she put them in the container…

"Um… sure… do we meet somewhere?" She turned to face Katie only to find her too close as she would have imagined.

Katie froze. Her lips would have touched Jessie's if she leaned.

"Um… I think it's just appropriate if I pick you up at home." Katie replied amazed that her heart wasn't jumping off her chest yet.

It was really pumping too fast.

"Uh… Yeah… Sure…" Jessie replied.

She stared at Katie's lips.

She blinked then slowly walked away from Katie.

"I'll just write down the address for you. I'll write my phone number too… case you get lost." Jessie smiled as she wrote on a piece of paper.

"Thanks… What time… do I pick you up?" Katie asked while she glanced at a few pictures on Jessie's desk.

"I'll be off by six. Eight would be alright." Jessie replied then handed the note to Katie.

"Eight it is." Katie said as she carefully put the note into her purse.

She made sure there was no way she'll lose it.

"I'll go now. I'm sure you still have a few people to attend to." Katie smiled as she walked and stood by Jessie's door.

"Drive safely… I'll see you later." Jessie smiled at Katie.

"I will. Later." Katie waved at Jessie then closed the door.

"Do you know who Jess' date is?" Eli whispered to Grace as they wait for Jessie to climb down from her room.

"No. She didn't mention." Grace replied while pretending to read the latest edition of Newsweek.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Eli looked at Grace.

"No idea."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Eli shouted.

"If it's her, tell her I'll be right down." Jessie shouted from her room.

"Did she just say HER?" Grace asked Eli.

Eli just shrugged and opened the door.

"Hi. You must be Jessie's brother. I'm Katie Singer." Katie smiled as she shook Eli's hand.

Katie was wearing casual slacks and a white blouse. Too simple for a very sophisticated person, but was still presentable.

"Ms. Singer?" Graced asked wide eyed.

"Grace? I didn't know you knew Jessica Sammler." Katie said with slight confusion.

"She's my stepsister." Grace replied as she stood up.

"Sit down. Make yourself at home. She'll be right down." Eli said nervously as he closed the door behind him.

"Uh… I'll go get Jessie." Grace said then took the stairs.

Jessie was gently combing her hair when Grace barged in her room.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"You're dating my boss! Katie Singer! THE Katie Singer!" Grace tried to say that without screaming.

"I'm not DATING her. I'm just going out to dinner with her." Jessie said in reply as she continued to comb her hair.

"Isn't that considered a date?" Grace asked.

"No. Because we didn't acknowledge that it was." Jessie replied.

She stood up.

"How do I look?"

Jessie wore a blue dress which reaches below her knees. Simple yet stunning. Grace smiled.

"Only one way to find out." Grace said as she took Jessie's hand heading downstairs.

Katie and Eli were discussing about the post season games of the NBA when they heard steps. They stopped to look and when they saw Jessie… both their jaws dropped.

"Jess?" Eli wasn't sure if he was looking at his baby sister.

"You betcha!" Grace replied going pass Jessie.

Katie just slowly stood there, not daring to stray her attention off Jessie.

"Am I dreaming?" Katie asked herself.

"Hey…" Jessie said to Katie with one of her sweetest smiles.

Katie felt she was going to faint. But tried really hard not to.

"Shall we go?" Jessie continued as she reached her left hand to Katie.

Katie took it.

"Of course." She smiled as they went out the door, holding hands.

"That's your car?" Eli screamed with excitement.

"Um… Yes…" Katie answered.

"We're going now…" Jessie said.

She dragged Katie down the steps.

"Be home before midnight!" Grace said giggling.

"Yes MOM!" Jessie replied shaking her head.

And Jessie and Katie were off to Ray's.

"You think it's a date?" Eli asked as they went back to the apartment.

"Who knows?" Grace replied.

They had dinner and the chance to get to know a little bit about each other. They talked about high school, college, work, and family. But they did manage to avoid touching the subject of their love lives. They thought to themselves it was really early to talk about love. Especially with the way they knew they were feeling.

Katie just had her last bite of steak when the mood changed. The songs played were no longer fast. The DJ began to play slow songs. Couples were starting to fill the dance floor up.

Jessie tried to stay calm. She didn't really have a date before, a dinner with someone other than her family and friends. She was thinking of ways not to look like an ass or even act like one. She took slow deep breaths.

"She's nervous." Katie thought.

"Cute." Katie smiled then started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked surprised.

"I was going to ask you to dance with me." Katie smiled giving her right hand to Jessie.

Jessie smiled and took Katie's hand and they walked to the dance floor.

A song began to play…

----

Never been in love

Cause a girl like me

Never had someone to care for

Never thought there could be

Someone special for me

And now I'm all in love

Cause a girl like me

Waited patiently for someone

Someone to care for me

And there will never be

----

Katie took Jessie's right hand and put it in her shoulder. Then she put her left hand on Jessie's hips. Their other hands were together, fingers locked as they waltz to the dance floor. Constantly staring at each other's eyes…

----

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

----

"I uh… hope you enjoyed dinner…" Katie said.

She was still looking at Jessie.

"I did. Thank you…" Jessie smiled.

They moved in closer, closing the gap between them. It eased some tension…

----

Now it's time for me

To find out what the first time love could mean

Little scared but its cool

Cause it's worth it

Now I finally fell in love

And I know that it

Got to be for real (So real)

It's the way that I feel

So come share my world with me

So there will never be

----

"Can I ask you something?" Jessie tried to memorize Katie's face which was millimeters apart from her.

"Yes you can… Anything…" Katie answered.

"Why did you ask me out? You barely even know me…" Jessie asked.

She stopped dancing waiting for Katie's reply.

Katie smiled. She looked directly into Jessie's eyes…

----

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

----

Katie held Jessie closer. Jessie just stared at her eyes.

"If I didn't…" Katie started to talk as she took Jessie's hand placing it where her heart was.

"…I wouldn't know why this keeps on beating this way every time you came into my mind…"

Katie rested her forehead against Jessie's. They were both smiling, looking at each others eyes. Then they started to dance again…

----

So I'm standin here

Arms open wide

Ready to give my heart

I'm sure this time

Love's gonna last for life

Baby I know things change

And there might be some rain

But the clouds are gonna clear

And the sun is gonna shine again

Shine light on our love baby

So let's make it last forever

----

Jessie bit her lower lip.

Katie on the other hand couldn't take the distance anymore. She started to close the gap between her lips and Jessie's.

Jessie's heart started to pound. But since there was no more room separating her from Katie, she felt Katie's heart pounding too. She smiled. But she wanted Katie to decide…

----

No more lonely, no more just me

I've been there before

Ain't goin no more

And now that you're here I

Never wanna say goodbye love

Never wanna be without you

No more cryin, no denyin'

I'm in love with you

And now that you're here I

I never wanna say goodbye love

----

"This is it. Is it? I'm falling in love… really fast… and I don't even know why…" Katie thought to herself as she stopped dancing.

Jessie just stared at Katie. She already knew what she was feeling. But she wanted to know what Katie was feeling too.

Katie placed her right palm on Jessie's cheek. She looked at Jessie lovingly… longingly…

Jessie smiled and closed her eyes.

Katie closed her eyes and brought their lips together; sharing an intimate, sweet, first kiss. They separated and opened their eyes, smiles where etched across their faces…

----

Da da da da da

Oh

----

The song ended but they swayed till the next song was played, their eyes still locked. And it didn't matter if time was passing quickly, they would have stayed that way forever.

"They're here!" Grace whispered as she shook Eli who fell asleep on the couch.

They were waiting for Jessie and Katie. It's Jessie's first date. We could understand their giddiness do we?

"Well, we're here." Katie said, she turned to glance at Jessie.

"I had a great time." Jessie looked at Katie… lovingly.

Katie felt she would melt.

"Will I see you again?" Katie asked even though she was sure she was lost for words.

"Only if you wanted to..." Jessie replied slowly taking her seatbelt off.

"I would want to… everyday…" Katie said softly as she locked eyes with Jessie.

Jessie was speechless, but she smiled.

"Is tomorrow too soon? Because if it is…" Katie started to babble but was silenced by Jessie's fingers.

"It's too far away…" Jessie smiled and gave Katie a tender kiss on the lips.

"Call me when you get home." Jessie said as she opened Katie's car door.

"I will. I promise." Katie replied as she watched Jessie go out her car.

"Bye." Jessie smiled and closed the car's door.

"Bye." Katie said softly then went on her way home.

Jessie hummed the love song she and Katie danced to. Of course, it was entertainment for the people at home. So when Jessie opened her apartment door, a very excited Grace and Eli tickled her till she lost balance.

"Come on you guys knock it out!" Jessie screamed.

"Not until you tell us every detail Jessica Sammler!" Grace retorted.

"God please stop! ALRIGHT! STOP PLEASE!" Jessie squealed she couldn't take the tickles anymore.

"Wait till I tell mom!" Eli exclaimed.

"Oh please no… no… no…" Jessie was furiously shaking her head. She was going to be the topic of every conversation in the family for weeks…


	7. Love Lost

**Part VII: Love Lost?**

"Katherine." Someone seemed to be calling Katie.

But she didn't look. She just stared at her bedroom ceiling, as if she was enclosed in an isolation bubble.

"Katherine dear. Are you alright?" It was a voice of a woman.

Katie was still staring elsewhere, until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, it was her mother.

"Oh… Mom… I'm sorry." Katie sat down to face her mom and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"My dear… you're lost in thoughts again… is there something bothering you?" Her mom's voice was obviously worried.

"I'm fine mom. It's just… nothing." Katie smiled in reply.

"So when are you guys leaving for London?" she stood up to get a comb on top of her drawer.

"Probably next week dear. How was your date last night?" Her mom inquired.

She was hopeful Katie would say it was wonderful, at least wonderful enough for Katie to say she's asking the person out again.

Katie stared at her mirror. She smiled. Her mother saw the smile. Katie never smiled after a date.

Whenever she saw Katie in the morning after another one time date, Katie would complain about how her dates annoyed her, how she would never take them out again. Right now she was happy. Katie's mother silently thanked the heavens, God, gods, angels, or whoever had the power in the world. Someone broke through Katie's icy barrier.

"Hope you take her to dinner with me and you father sometime, so we could meet her." Katie's mother smiled sincerely hoping Katie would somehow affirm her observations.

"Maybe..." Katie answered as she turned to her mother.

The room fell silent. They were lost for words. Her mother thought it was time for her to depart. Katie still had to absorb the newness of the feeling she was radiating, but her daughter smiling was enough for Mrs. Singer.

"I'll go now dear. Please drop by at dinner tonight. Your brothers are in town." She gave Katie a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes mom. I'll be there by 8." Katie replied as she accompanied her mother out the door.

"You do know this is still not a sure thing." Grace said as she stood beside the bathroom door while Jessie brushed her teeth.

"Huh?"

"You, and my boss… Katie Singer…"

"Who said there was a thing Grace?" Jessie wiped her mouth and started to wash her toothbrush.

Grace pulled a copy of the Boston herald. Apparently, Jessie forgot to tell them a particular detail that night. The latest issue had a full blown picture of Katie and Jessie's kiss on the dance floor with the headline, SINGER'S LATEST CATCH.

"Oh…" Jessie was partially shocked.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Grace shook her head in disbelief.

"You do know she only dates a certain person once."

Jessie looked at Grace confused.

"Remember the stuff we used to read about Katie Singer Jess. THE Katie Singer…" Grace said as she pointed Katie on the newspaper's front page.

Jessie remembered what newspapers said about Katie Singer, the daughter of the famous lawyer and real estate developer Brian Singer. She was beautiful but heartless, those were the words used on interviews by several dates she had: Tara Brody, the Emmy award-winning actress, Melissa Parkins, the model, and few more. But the latest before Jessie was Jill Macintosh, the Mayor's daughter. They said Katie was all business. It was as if she intended to drop them off after the date and never look back. Katie was a rock. She was never involved with anyone. Jessie's face grew sad. She realized Katie didn't call that night even if she promised she would. Grace felt awful at the sight.

"Oh… Jess… I'm just saying be careful. I know you had a great time with her…" Grace came closer to give Jessie a tight hug.

Jessie seemed she was about to cry. She tried hard not to.

"But you know Jess… if it's still worth anything… She never did look good with anybody except you." Grace looked to see Jessie's eyes, they were teary.

"I should go… work…"Jessie smiled weakly.

"Tad please take your feet off the table!" Sarah said as they waited for Katie in her office.

"Hey you guys… you're early." Katie greeted as she came in.

"Well aren't we in a good mood." Sarah pointed out with Tad suspiciously gazing at Katie.

"Did you finally get laid?" Sarah added gaining a grin from Tad.

"No." Katie said in response.

"No?"

"No." Katie repeated.

"So is this what we think it is?" Tad asked careful not to ruin Katie's mood.

Katie turned to her friends, and then she smiled. It said more than she could have put in words.

"I can't go out with you guys tonight. I'm going to try and pick her up at work." Katie said as she sat and started to read the newest reports from the finance department.

"Her? Who?" Sarah asked as she and Tad furrowed their brows.

"Jessie Sammler." Katie replied giving Tad and Sarah a quick glance then went back to reading.

"Jessie who?" Tad asked.

"The girl I was with last night." Katie said, slightly amused.

"Oh." Sarah and Tad said in unison.

"You're not…" Tad started but was cut off.

"No I'm not." Katie said while still focused on the report recent gains and acquisitions.

"But you are going to…" Sarah interjected.

"Yes I am." Katie answered her eyes not leaving the papers in her hands.

"So does that mean…" Tad asked but was cut off again.

"Yes I do. I know… I need to tell her. I will. Not to worry." Katie looked at her friends and smiled.

"GOOO KATIE!" Tad and Sarah screamed and danced like they were cheerleaders back in high school.

All they had to do was create pyramids and do back flips and they already had a routine. You could always hand them pompoms.

Katie laughed at the sight, and then ordered them both to calm down.


	8. Love Soothes

**Part VIII: Love Soothes**

Jessie tried to concentrate that morning. Her heart felt heavy on the thought that Katie would never come back to see her again.

Every person in the hospital had a copy of the latest Boston Herald. They knew it was a one time deal for the great Katie Singer. She would never go back to see Jessie again. That's her style, or at least they thought so.

After her rounds, Jessie spent the day in her office; reading charts, taking phone calls. She barely ate lunch. Her mind always drifted to the night she spent with Katie. She wished the night didn't end. She felt she lost a piece of her. But Jessie didn't cry. She practically forced herself not to.

Suddenly she heard people running about outside her office door. Jessie shrugged it off.

"Probably another celebrity baby… or an emergency…" Jessie said to herself staring outside her office window.

Then, there was a knock in her door.

"Come in." Jessie said casually.

"Hi… I would have called but I thought I'd rather surprise you." It was Katie.

And in her hand was a fresh bouquet of gardenias. Apparently, the flower shop still didn't have white roses, which was weird.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd…" Jessie sat there stunned.

"Well you thought wrong… May I come in?" Katie smiled, she was still standing on the door way.

There are those who were trying to get a glimpse of her and perhaps listen to the conversation. Privacy is always an option.

"Sure…" Jessie slowly stood up she took the flowers and rested them on her side table.

Katie slowly closed the door. She felt Jessie's apprehension.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I was so tired I fell asleep without changing." Katie smiled, hoping Jessie would smile too.

But she didn't.

"Oh." Was the only word that came out of Jessie's mouth.

The room was silent. But outside people were frantic. Katie Singer just visited a previous date. Katie Singer doesn't talk to nor visit her previous dates. This was news.

"Why did you come here?" Jessie asked again looking at Katie with sad eyes.

"I wanted to see you again… Remember what I said last night?" Katie walked closer to where Jessie was.

She took Jessie's cold hands and placed them on her chest. Katie leaned closer.

Jessie just stared at Katie's neck. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. This is not THE Katie Singer she read about.

"I would want to… everyday…" Katie gently kissed Jessie.

They both closed their eyes as the kiss grew passionate. Jessie's hands traveled from Katie's chest to her neck, pulling Katie close. Katie on the other hand slid her hands to Jessie's hips and held her closer. They slowly pulled apart opening their eyes just to stare at each other. They were both smiling now.

"Hey Jess why are there people…"

Suddenly someone barged in without knocking. It was James, one of the doctors in Jessie's department. Jessie and Katie still held each other, still looking only at each other.

"Katie Singer?" James said with disbelief.

"Yes. I am." Katie slowly turned her eyes to James. But she still held on to Jessie.

Jessie turned her gaze too. She removed her hands from Katie's neck. But she held on to Katie's arms.

"Why are you here?" James asked.

"I'm here to take Jessie home. Is that a problem?" Katie didn't know how to contain herself.

James' tone reflected that Katie shouldn't be there. Katie managed to keep her temper at bay. This is not what Jessie needed.

"No. Not at all. I'll leave you two alone. See yah Jess." James left the room.

"I'm sorry." Katie turned and looked at Jessie.

"For what?" Jessie asked.

"For that…" Katie brought her gaze to the now closed door.

"It's ok. He's a friend…" Jessie smiled and rested her head on Katie's shoulder.

"Take me home?" Jessie looked up to meet Katie's green eyes.

"I'd be honored." Katie leaned and gave Jessie a quick kiss.

Outside, Dr. James Carter was still digesting the sight he saw earlier.

"She was not supposed to be there. Jessie is supposed to be devastated!" He thought angrily.

He intended to be Jessie's knight and shining armor. Of course he didn't expect someone to be there first.

"Damn you Katie Singer. I've waited so long for Jessie Sammler. I will not let you take her away just like that." And with that in mind he walked on.

"Mom! Zoe!" Graced screamed as she opened the apartment door. Lily, Karen, and the rest of the Manning and Sammler family came to visit. Some newspaper gave way to the sudden visit.

"Eli I'll help you with that." Karen said as Eli tried to add more to what he was already cooking. It won't be enough for everybody now.

"So how's Jessie?" Rick asked as he plopped down the couch.

"She's fine Rick. She'll deal with it." Grace sat down on the chair.

"Why did she have to go out with this Katie Singer? Didn't she know her shenanigans?" Lily added.

"Mom…" Grace rolled her eyes.

"But she seemed lucky you know. Nobody who went out with Katie Singer ended up on the front page and with a kiss. I don't think there were photos taken with Katie Singer kissing one of her dates." Zoe said while looking at the front page photo.

Of course every one who was by an earshot were stunned when they heard it. But then, Jessie just needed her family in case things didn't go well.

"Would you like to come in?" Jessie asked as she held on to Katie's hand.

"I don't see why not." Katie smiled.

"Grace I'm home!" Jessie was barely into the apartment when Karen hugged her.

"Mom!" Jessie was surprised.

But Karen stood still when she saw someone holding her daughter's left hand; Katie Singer.

"Hi." Katie said as she slowly entered the room.

It seemed a bit crowded, but there was silence.

"Um… Guys this is Katie Singer. Katie meet my family." Jessie broke the silence letting Katie step a bit forward.

Katie just smiled. She didn't know what to say.

Jessie introduced each person present that day, her parents, Rick and Karen, her step mom Lily, and stepsister Zoe. They told stories about Evanston, how Jessie grew up. Sometimes it made Jessie blush but she didn't mind. She wanted to share every little thing she was to Katie.

The whole Sammler and Manning family ate dinner with THE Katie Singer. But throughout the conversations and the story telling, the family was now spending time with Katie. They enjoyed her company. They didn't want her to leave, suddenly her phone rang. She would have just let the call pass but when she saw the caller id, she had to take it.

"Excuse me. I'll have to get this." Katie walked into the living room.

**_Katherine dear, where are you? It's a bit late._**

Katie glanced at her watched. It read 8:30. She silently cursed herself.

"I'm sorry mom. I lost track of time. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye Mom." With that she hanged up.

Katie went back to the dining room. She had to properly say her farewell to new found friends.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. I forgot I'm having dinner with my family. My brothers are in town." Katie said apologetically.

"I'll take you to your car." Jessie replied.

"Take care Katie." Grace and Zoe said in unison.

"Drive safely." Karen said as she watched her baby girl disappear with her new friend.

Jessie opened the door. Katie walked slowly and stopped at the door way.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Only if you want to…" Jessie smiled.

"I do." Katie replied then gave Jessie a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you. And this time I will." Katie rode her car and was off.


	9. The Storm has Arrived

**Part XI: The Storm has Arrived**

Jessie and Katie have been going out for two months now. They were constantly on newspaper headlines. Neither confirmed any of these headlines which were usually about a budding relationship or engagement. No one really knew the truth. It was all between Jessie and Katie.

Jessie didn't really bother about the news. But there was one part she couldn't handle easily, staying perfect whenever she was with Katie. Even though Katie never told her to act in a particular manner other than being herself, Jessie forced herself to. She didn't want to cause any embarrassment to Katie. This caused anxiety for Jessie's part. But she never told Katie. She promised that she would keep it to herself so as not to worry Katie. Not until one particular day.

Jessie and Katie attended a charity ball thrown by the Mayor. Katie of course, was the guest of honor. The people who attended were mostly politicians and businessmen. And even though Jessie was a doctor, she was considered a commoner, especially in the eyes of a particular person; Jill Macintosh

Jill never understood how this particular blonde, blue eyed doctor captivated a Katie Singer. Jessie was far from their caliber. It was known that whenever there was a party and or an event that Jessie and Katie would attend, the media is right behind them. There maybe sweet kisses that covered front pages or hugs that were shown on celebrity news flashes, but Doctor Jessica Sammler didn't love Katie Singer. Jill knew she was just there for the ride. The doctor knew what it meant to be with Katie Singer. And Jill will do anything to make sure a commoner would never take advantage of Katie Singer.

Katie got caught up with reporters who were eager to know about the latest land the Singers' have acquired, leaving Jessie alone in a corner. Jill grabbed the opportunity.

"Time to show her this isn't where she belongs." Jill thought as she walked to where Jessie was.

Jessie was looking at Katie as she charmed the reporters when Jill finally decided to make her presence known.

"She's great at handling the crowd is she?"

"Yes. She knows how to either shut them up or ask for more." Jessie replied turning her gaze to Jill.

"It amazes me how she can be intelligent but could still have bad taste." Jill was still watching Katie.

Jessie furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"You."

"Excuse me?" Jessie was now feeling a bit offended.

"You see that woman? She is everything to the world. She can never be just for single person. The world owns her. Everybody knows that. I don't know what you think she sees in you right now, but don't ever think you're special." Jill sported a wicked grin, still looking at Katie.

"On the other hand, I think you should stop hanging out with her before she realizes you're with her for the publicity. You are not worth her time. A commoner has no right to hope for someone such as her. SHE WILL grow tired of you. " Jill left Jessie dumbfounded.

Jessie followed Jill with her gaze. She sadly turned to look at Katie. She was now hounded by businessmen.

Jessie loved being with Katie. She loved Katie. She thought it was enough. Or was it? Katie was adored by the public, loved by those around her. Would her love make any difference? Emotions were running through her veins, her heart slowing breaking into pieces.

"Do I have the right to fall in love with you Katie?" Jessie asked herself as a tear fell from her eye.

They were at Jessie's doorstep when Katie broke their silence.

"Is there something wrong Jess? You've been awfully quiet since dinner." Katie looked at Jessie, squeezing her hand.

Jessie looked at Katie tenderly, daring not to cry.

"You should go."

"Alright." Katie smiled, but was a little worried.

"I might not be able to spend time with you by next week. I have a busy schedule…"

"It's ok. I'll call you at night to check on you." Katie said with a smile.

"You don't have to Katie. It's not like I'm your girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked confused.

"Go Katie. It's late. You have a meeting tomorrow remember?" Jessie slowly took her hand away from Katie.

"Jess what's wrong?" Katie pleading.

"I have to go Katie. You should too. I'll see you." With that Jessie slowly entered her apartment and closed the door.

Katie stood there for a while. She didn't know what was happening. Whatever bothered Jessie, she was sure she would tell her when she's ready. For now, maybe Jessie needed a little space.

It had been almost a week seen she saw Jessie. Katie found herself in Olive Park. She hadn't been there for months since she and Jessie started going out. Tad and Sarah came to sit with Katie. It's been a while since all of them spent time together on a Friday night.

"So how long has it been?" Sarah asked as the three of them stared at the sunset.

"Almost a week. Six Days to be exact." Katie replied.

"Are you worried?" Tad said, playing with the sand with his hands.

"No. Why should I?"

"Nothing." Tad replied sighing softly.

"I think I'm in love with her." Katie said smiling as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

"You think?" Sarah asked looking at Katie.

"Uhum."

"You're not sure yet?" Tad grew curious.

"Not really. I mean she has her own profession. I don't really want to add everything to her all at once, especially the public eye."

"Don't you think they already did focus on her a bit?" Tad continued to inquire on as Sarah stood to get a cola.

"I know but they were still mild I think."

"They are?"

"I mean they weren't writing about our sex life or something right. Just the events they see us in."

"Right." Tad gave a fake smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Jessie and I can work it out." Katie gave Tad a pat on the back.

"Did you ever think she doesn't want the kind of life?" Tad asked as he gazed the now sunless horizon.

"I'm not imposing my life to hers Tad. I just want her to share it with me."

There was silence. They were both not thinking about anything in particular. Sarah came in and broke the lull.

"Are you guys in the mood for some food? I'm kinda hungry." Sarah said with a wide grin.

"Ray's is just a few minutes away. We can go there." Tad said as he helped Katie stand up.

"Let's go!" They all screamed and went off to have dinner.

Jessie was oblivious to anything around her except for the people from the hospital. Some of the doctors decided there should be a night out. Of course Dr. Carter was the number one persuader. Jessie was feeling a bit tired but decided to go anyway. She was hungry.

At Ray's their group sat near the dance floor. Jessie didn't really bother if there were photographers around. By now, she was used to it.

"Katie we get the booth again. Is that alright?" Tad asked as he scanned the club.

"Sure." Katie replied happily dragging Sarah away from her latest prey.

It was almost 10 in the evening, time for the DJs mood change; slower songs. Of course James waited a long time for this opportunity. Dancing with Jessie is certainly a good start. He was also hoping that a certain green eyed woman would be there to see it. He was certainly lucky.

"Jessie, do you want to dance?"

"I'm not sure James. I'm really tired." Jessie replied.

They were the only ones left in the table. Most of their colleagues were already on the dance floor.

"Just this once Jess. Please?" James was ready to kneel and beg Jessie if she didn't say yes.

"Well alright." Jessie finally conceded.

One dance wouldn't hurt.

Katie was eating her Mac and Cheese when she remembered she hadn't called Jessie yet. She wasn't going to break another promise. She called Jessie every day since they were apart, just to leave a message or say hi. Tonight, Jessie wasn't answering though. She decided she could call a little later. Maybe Jessie was eating dinner too.

As she drank a glass of iced tea, she noticed a changed in her friends faces. Tad and Sarah grew pale, as if they saw a ghost. Without asking, Katie turned to where they were looking. She froze. This wasn't happening. She felt numb. She stared, and tears just started to flow. There was no way she could stop them. Not in a million years.


	10. In the Eye of the Storm

**PART X: In the Eye of the Storm**

Grace was in the kitchen, silently reading the morning newspaper. Jessie was coming down the stairs. It was still early so she wasn't in a hurry.

"Hey Grace." Jessie opened the fridge looking for milk for her cereals.

"Hey…" Grace replied softly.

"So what's new? Anything good in the newspaper today?" Jessie asked as she poured milk on her bowl.

"Funny you should ask…" Grace gave the newspaper to Jessie then began to walk to the living room.

Jessie saw a picture of her and James dancing, but to her surprise there was picture inset; Katie. And the words on the headline didn't help ease her anxiety; A SINGER IS NEVER ENOUGH.

Katie was in bed. She didn't sleep much because she was crying all night. The sun crept and touched Katie's body with its rays. She didn't feel the warmth anymore. She stood up lazily then went to the kitchen. She didn't bother answering the phone till the voicemail got it for her.

**_Hey Katie! It's Tad. Look, I know everything is hard right now but you'll get through ok? I'll be there tonight. Take care ok?_**

Tad, he always was the first to worry about Katie. He knew what Katie feared about falling in love, finding out she would never be good enough. And just when Katie finally admitted to herself she did love someone, she had to find out the same day the girl she was in love with was with someone else. Katie would have asked Jessie what was going on, but she didn't. With what she saw and how the things went the last time they were together, it was enough.

Katie rubbed her forehead. She drank water and sat on a dining chair. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I need fresh air." She said to herself.

She changed then went outside to have a walk in the park.

Jessie trekked Wicker Park. She didn't need to run or anything. She woke up too early this morning. She felt her heart sink when she remembered how Katie looked in the inset picture.

"She doesn't deserve me… I'm no good…." Jessie whispered to herself.

Then there she was, Katie. She was walking opposite her direction. Katie never seemed to be so upset before. Jessie felt torn to pieces.

Katie saw Jessie.

"God why now?" She mumbled to herself.

She walked faster. Bringing her eyes to the ground, to avoid looking at Jessie. Now it would only be natural Katie didn't know where she was going. She passed Jessie but when she looked up… well the pole was so near there was no time to change direction. Katie bumped her head on the pole again. The same pole she bumped to when she met Jessie.

"Shit!" She cursed herself.

Her head was bleeding again.

Jessie turned her back and saw Katie on the ground. She had to see if Katie was alright.

"You ok?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Katie rubbed her forehead.

"Here take this." Jessie was bringing out her medicine kit.

She gave Katie gauze and some antiseptic.

When she noticed Katie was having trouble applying it to herself, Jessie decided to lend a hand.

"Here let me do it for you." Jessie said as she took the gauze.

"OWW!" Katie screamed.

It seemed the cut was a bit deep this time.

"I'm sorry…" Jessie said.

"No it's ok… it just… hurts…" Katie looking at Jessie with sad eyes.

"No… I'm sorry… for everything…" Jessie locked her eyes on Katie's wound.

"It's alright really…" Katie meant it.

Katie would have guessed a bump on the head would put her mind in perspective. Maybe Jessie went out with James as friends. Maybe they could resolve this by talking to each other. Not by running away.

"No it's not."

"But it is…" before Katie could finish, Jessie cut her off.

"No. It's not. They were right Katie. Someone like me can never be with you."

"They? Who?"

"People like you. People who are better off without people like me…" Jessie turned away from Katie.

"I didn't know people like me can't be with people like you. Although I don't think there is much difference between you and me." Katie replied holding the gauze in her head.

"Katie, I can't be in your world. I'll never be good enough." Jessie stood up.

"Jess, you're more than enough. Please let's talk about this…" Katie held on to Jessie's hand.

"No Katie. You deserve better…." Tears starting to flow from Jessie's eyes.

She turned away from Katie. Then she ran and rode the nearest bus she could find.

Katie just stood there. Not knowing what to do. Should she run after Jessie? Or would Jessie rather not see her again?

On the bus, some people stared, but Jessie didn't bother to mind them anymore. She loved someone nobody thought she deserved. She couldn't even tell Katie how she felt. Jessie stared at the window and saw a billboard with Katie in it.

"My heart belongs to you Katie. But the world you live in will never let your heart belong to me…." Jessie whispered as tears run down freely in her cheeks.


	11. I, Katie Singer Shall Conquer All Odds

**Part XI: I, Katie Singer, Shall Conquer All Odds**

Katie paced around her office when Grace came to bring in new reports. It had been a week since Katie last saw Jessie. Jessie wouldn't answer Katie's calls.

"Grace… How's Jess?"

"She's fine… I guess…" Graced placed the reports on Katie's table.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Katie asked looking at her shoes.

"I don't know Katie…"

"I just… want to tell her something before she totally shuts me out…"

"She spends a lot of time in the hospital…" Grace was at the door way.

"If you want to see her, I'm sure she'll be there." With that Grace left.

"I need a vacation." Jessie thought to herself.

She was clearing her table before going home.

"Uh... Hey, want to have dinner?" someone asked.

"No… I feel like going home this time." Jessie replied.

"I insist." James took Jessie's hand.

Jessie gently took it off.

"I'm tired James… I want to go home." Jessie stepped away.

She took her bag, then left. James just sat there for a moment, meditating on his next move.

"I know! I'll take her home." James stood up to run after Jessie.

Katie arrived at Swedish Covenant. There were white roses today but she decided to bring gardenias instead. It made her feel better. She asked the receptionist if Jessie was still within hospital premises. She gave a weak smile when the receptionist told her Jessie left about five minutes ago. She requested that the receptionist take the flowers to the hospital chapel. The person originally meant for them has gone home.

"Don't you think you're out of place Ms. Singer?" someone said from a distance.

Katie didn't bother to look. She thanked the receptionist then started to walk out the door.

"Can't face the facts Ms. Singer?" James pursued to agitate Katie.

Katie stopped but didn't turn. She took deep breaths.

"She's mine now Katie! All your money won't do!" James said feeling proud.

"I didn't know Jessie was some sort of a possession. I was under the impression she was her own person. She can't be bought or owned." Katie replied smirking.

A crowd was starting to form and it was Katie's cue to leave. She started to walk, but James wasn't done.

"YOU ARE NOTHING KATIE SINGER!" James screamed.

"SHE WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Katie stopped, taking deeper breaths this time. She doesn't like what's she's hearing but she has to maintain her temper.

"It's true isn't it? She never loved you." James said laughing.

"And I suppose she said she loved you?" Katie turned and replied.

Katie hit a nerve.

James tried to catch Jessie's attention. But he was nothing more than a friend. He didn't even manage to obtain any affection from Jessie, not the type she ever showed Katie.

"That does it!" James said.

He threw a punch over Katie. It was filled with so much rage Katie fell on the ground. Katie's lips were bleeding, but she was laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Katie smirked.

James held Katie's collar throwing punch after punch. He grew tired and let Katie fall on the ground. She was still laughing.

"Are you done?" Katie looked at a very tired James Carter.

His breathing was extremely labored.

"My turn." Katie stood up and she spitted the blood that was in her mouth.

She closed her fists and threw her own punch onto the panting doctor.

James fell on the floor. He was awake but he was too weak to stand up. Katie shook her head.

"You threw a dozen punches and I could still stand up to knock you down." Katie grinned as she walked away.

**_Jessie, honey!_**

"Hi dad…"

**_How's work?_**

"It's alright dad. Um… Dad, can I come home for a few weeks? I think I need time off from work…"

**_From work or from someone…?_**

"Dad…"

_**Jess… You can't run away…**_

"I know dad… I just need time to think."

**_When are you leaving?_**

"Now."

"Katie will you please sit still!" Sarah glared at Katie as she applied hot compress to Katie's bruises.

"So he threw a bunch and you could still stand up?" Tad asked excitedly.

"Yep. I got home safely and without a scratch right… OW!"

"Just bruises and a broken lip, nice Katie." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Did you get to talk to her?" Tad asked.

"No. I'll call her later."

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm still trying to fix her up! KATIE! Sit STILL!" Sarah angrily interjected.

"Hello?" Grace answered the phone.

She was just watching TV from the living room.

_**Grace, it's Katie. Is Jessie home?**_

Grace sat up.

"No. She's not home…"

_**What time will she be back?**_

"Well, it will take a few days."

_**A few days?**_

"She went back to Evanston. She said she needed a vacation."

_**Alright…**_

"I'm sorry Katie."

_**Grace, can you do me a favor?**_

"What?"

Jessie arrived in Evanston late that night. She stayed with her father and Lily. Jessie went straight to her old room, the attic. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't realize Karen came up to see her.

"You alright Jess?" Karen asked as she sat down beside Jessie.

"I'm going to be fine mom…" Jessie turned her head away from her mother.

"I'm just not the one for her…"

"Did she say that?" Karen asked running her hands through Jessie's blonde hair.

"No…"

"Don't you think you two should talk about it…? What if she DOES want to be with you Jess?"

"Mom we're different! I can't make her give up her life. And I can't sacrifice mine! People need us mom…" Jessie was now sobbing.

"Jess…" Karen turned Jessie to face her.

"You don't have to give up anything… You just have to share who you are to each other… It makes up the whole… The emptiness, you might deny, having now…"


	12. All My Love

**Part XII: All My Love**

Jessie rubbed her forehead. She had been in the attic for most of the morning. She was scanning her email. Her laptop would have complained for break times, then again laptops don't talk back. She managed to keep her mind off certain things but her heart still felt burdened. Giving in to the urge, she opened up a file on her desktop. It was a scanned photo of the night she went out with Katie. She reminisced the butterflies she felt when katie kissed her, the fear she felt and the happiness Katie gave when she came back to see her. She decided to check newspaper archives. She looked for a particular article. It was her, dancing with James while Katie looked on in pain. Tears fell. She hurriedly dried them when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

To Jessie's surprise, it was Katie.

"I thought you were my stepmother…" Jessie said still stunned.

"Well I'm not… Your brother let me in…" Katie looked at Jessie with her hands in her pockets.

"I just came here to apologize… I asked Grace where you were... I just wanted to... say to you that... if you don't want to see me again... all you have to do is tell me... personally... and then i won't bother you again..." Katie turned her gaze to floor.

"You're not bothering me..."

Jessie not knowing what else to say turned away from Katie. Katie on the other hand caught sight of Jessie's laptop… and the photo…

"Seems he's hard to forget…" Katie said trying not to break down.

"No I… I was just surfing newspaper archives..." Jessie went to her laptop closing the window.

"Yeah… He's lucky you know…"

"What?"

"You feel that much for him…" Katie said swallowing hard.

"I don't…"

"You don't?"

"I don't…"

"Then why? Why do you keep pushing me away?" Katie walked a step closer to Jessie.

"I'm not pushing you away. I just want somebody who deserves you."

"You think you don't?"

"I don't…" Jessie replied.

Katie took Jessie's hand. Jessie turned her gaze away from Katie.

"Jess… Look at me. Look at me…"

"I don't need people to tell me who I'm supposed to be with. I rely on this Jessie…" Katie placed Jessie's hand to where her heart was.

"This…"

Jessie felt Katie's heart beating. She turned to look into Katie's green eyes. They were about to shed tears.

"I can leave everything behind and be with you here in Evanston if you ask me to. I don't need the fancy loft, the adoration, or the freaking public eye! I just need you to share my life with. Just you…"

"Why Katie? Why? I HURT YOU! I'm not PERFECT!" Jessie asked as tears flowed freely in her eyes.

"But you are! TO ME! THIS hurts me more! Can't you see? I LOVE YOU!" Katie cried out holding onto Jessie's hand.

"I'm… in love… with you…" Katie said it softly her eyes not leaving Jessie's.

Katie pulled Jessie into a tight hug.

Katie never uttered those words. Jessie may not know if she ever uttered them to another person, but she felt it… She felt Katie's love with the warmth from her embrace.

"Share it with me Jessie... I don't care if it's boring… if it's hard…" Katie ran her right thumb through Jessie's left cheek.

"Tell me you feel it too… I'm not asking for anything more…" Katie locked eyes with Jessie's.

Jessie didn't answer. She looked at Katie… longingly… lovingly… She kissed Katie's lips. It seemed to soothe all the bad things Jessie has been going through. It felt right, being with Katie felt right. Katie rested her forehead against Jessie's. She grinned and held Jessie closer.

"I…" Jessie started to talk but it seemed Katie knew what she was about to say.

"I know…" Katie spoke.

Jessie smiled. They kissed again. This time more ardently.


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

Katie just sat there… staring at the sunset along the shores of Olive Beach Park. She would always make it a point to drop by for an hour or so just to watch it.

She was staring at the orange tainted sky when she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Jessie.

"Hey you…" Jessie said softly as she sat down beside Katie.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." Katie smiled.

She kissed Jessie's forehead, and let it rest on her shoulders.

It had been 2 years since that day in Jessie's attic. Since then Katie never left Jessie's side. Especially when she had to take her to functions. If people were going to say or ask anything from Jessie, she would be there for her. Adjusting was difficult, but Katie was there with Jessie all the way. Jessie didn't move in with Katie. They agreed they would only live together if they were married. Of course, Katie wanted Jessie to take her time.

Jessie still worked in Swedish Covenant Hospital. Katie didn't ask her to move into another hospital just because James was still hanging around. This time around, Katie trusted Jessie. And whenever there were hospital events especially during the Christmas season, Katie always helped Jessie with the charity programs the hospital organized.

Grace still worked for Katie, but she was promoted to executive vice president when Katie took over the company. She helped Katie build her empire. It now extends from Chicago to London. But they weren't done yet. They were set to conquer Asia in the next three years.

Tad and Sarah eventually got tired of lounging and started their own business, with Katie's help of course. And since the three of them loved the beach so much, they acquired a few properties in California and built a resort.

Katie looked at Jessie, adoringly.

"You're beautiful…" Katie planted a soft kiss on Jessie's forehead.

"You are too…"Jessie replied squeezing Katie's hand.

"I was thinking…"

"What about?"

"I don't want to take you home anymore…"

Jessie turned her head and looked at Katie's eyes.

"What? You have to. How am I supposed to go home?"

"Honey that's not what I meant…" Katie laughing a little.

"Then what DID you mean?" Jessie arching one of her eye brows.

"What I meant was…"Katie turned to face Jessie.

"I don't want to take you home…"

"That's what you DID mean."

"Can you let me finish first?" Katie scratching her head.

"Alright…" Jessie said letting go of Katie's hand.

"Honey… I don't want to take you home in YOUR apartment… after work… after dinner…"

"Ok… so does that mean you're tired picking me up from places?" Jessie has grown confused.

Katie sighed. She took out a diamond ring from her pocket and showed it to Jessie. Jessie's eyes widened.

"As I was saying… I don't want to take you home in YOUR apartment… I want to take you home WITH me… And the only thing I need so I could do that is to ask you… Will YOU… marry me?"

Jessie didn't answer. She kissed Katie and they ended up lying on the sand. Jessie pulled away grinning.

"You know… You have the habit of not saying the words you're supposed to." Katie smirked as she sat up.

"I love you Katie…" Jessie said as she rested her head on Katie's shoulders.

"And yes…" Looking up at Katie.

"I WOULD marry you." She smiled.

So here, in the beach as the sun gave way to the moon, Jessie and Katie finally eased themselves from the longing that plagued their hearts not so long ago. They share each others life and dreams now, each completing the whole.

-FIN-

----

thank you for the feedbacks. it's my first fic so it's kinda short. will do another soon. :)


End file.
